Hedgehog School
by StillIntoSonic
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Bubblegum (OC) gets transported into a different world. Then, they meet the headmaster and he finds a small hint of magic in each of them. Then, that's when the hedgehogs and kitsune meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Together, they figure out the mystery behind the sorcerer's stone. Rated T to be safe.
1. STUPID EGGHEAD!

**New fanfiction! Weeee~! Anyways, this fanfiction is NEVER going to be deleted. Not even I will NEVER let my sister touch this story! NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, maybe I over-reacted. OH WELL! :D Crossover between Sonic and Harry Potter. Easy enough, eh?**

**Well, you read the summary. It'll explain everything. See ya! Please review! I'll give you cookies. Or cake, if you're lucky. People who flame get rotten mushrooms. XD**

**But seriously, no flames please. If no flames, I give everyone any desert they like. Even cookie cake. ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic nor Harry Potter. Sonic belongs to SEGA and the Sonic team. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**CLAIMER: I own Bubblegum the hedgehog, and well, that's pretty much it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- STUPID EGGHEAD!

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Bubblegum were already inside of Eggman's base. Apparently, Eggman has gotten ahold of the last chaos emerald, and they had to stop him before it was too late. Also surprisingly, he hasn't taken a hostage. But the four of them knew that he had the last chaos emerald, anyways.

Once they reached the top floor (where Eggman was located at, thanks to Tails' radar), Eggman was in the middle of putting the red chaos emerald inside the machine.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. The egg-shaped doctor turned around.

"You! How did-" Eggman was cut off by a robot coming in. "YOU! Destroy these non-specific things!" He pointed at the three hedgehogs and kitsune.

Of course, Sonic knew that it was meant for them to be distracted while Eggman put in the red chaos emerald. So, Sonic hopped in front of Eggman when he put in the chaos emerald inside of the machine and was about to push a button. The robot shot, but Sonic got out of the way and Eggman ducked down. The robot destroyed the machine at the same time Eggman "accidently" pushed the button. This caused a huge chaos control, and everyone in the room get transported into a different world.

* * *

The cobalt hedgehog woke up in a hospital room. He raised his head and shooked it. Once his vision came back into focus, he looked around in the room. Down the row were his friends: Amy, Tails, and Bubblegum. Sonic sighed of relief. But then he realized that he wasn't in an ordinary hospital room.

"Wh-Where am I?" Sonic asked no one in particular. Well, I guess you said he did ask someone this, because a reply came to him unexpectedly.

"I see your awake." Sonic turned to see an old man with a _long _beard and half-moon glasses approaching him.

"Yeah, I am," Sonic replied. "Who are you? Where am I? And I know how I got here."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, right now in the hospital wing. I actually need to know how you got here, and _why _you are here."

Sonic looked at him funny, and then started to explain. "Well you see, my friends, Amy, Tails, and Bubblegum- Amy's the pink, Tails the twin-tailed fox, and Bubblegum is in the green clothes -were stopping Dr. Eggman from taking over the world again. Once we got there, he stuck in the last chaos emerald- I'll explain that later -and then I managed to destroy the machine. Unfortunately, Egghead- Just a nickname -pushed a button and it made a huge chaos control. Now since I'm here, I guess the reason _why _I am here is just to find the chaos emeralds and get me and my friends home." By the time he was finished, Bubblegum was awake and standing by Sonic's side. "Oh hey Bubblegum, didn't see ya there."

"Now er- Bubblegum, you should get back on your bed before Madam Pomfrey scolds you," said Dumbledore. Bubblegum nodded and layed back down on her bed.

Then, the hot pink hedgehog noticed a bunch of adults coming into the hospital wing. Looking at them, confused, Sonic and Bubblegum were being pulled to the adults. She looked like she was going to scream, and Sonic looked completely fine, since the cobalt hedgehog already chatted with one of them. But them Dumbledore saved them. Well, kind of.

"Now now! I had a talk with the blue one. I sense they are completely harmless," Dumbledore explained. The others look at him like he was crazy. "Yes. They can talk. Anyways, what happened is that they were just transported here by a guy named Dr. Eggman. All they want to do is find these chaos emeralds and get back home." Dumbledore was so calm, even a person a mile away could sense his calmness. There was a small silence.

Then, Bubblegum was the one who broke the silence. "Does that mean you can let us go?" she questioned. She noticed Dumbledore nod, and they were put down. That was when Tails and Amy wake up.

"Oh jeese, what kind of trouble did you get into this time Bubblegum?" Tails asked. All Bubblegum could do was giggle.

"Nothing, Tails. Sonic and I were just accused of being violent. Well, I think that's what they thought of us," Bubblegum replied. She glanced at Amy and looked back and Dumbledore. "So... what now?" The hedgehogs and kitsune look at him.

"Now?" Dumbledore replied. "Tomorrow is when the students come back from their summer break and if you guys would like to, you can have a place to stay."

They all look at eachother and nod in agreement. They all said, "Yes, please!"

* * *

Once they all got escorted to a room (they were escorted by an old women named Proffesor McGonagall) there was surprisingly four beds and they all had some random stuff on top of the pretty sheets. McGonagall told them they should get a good nights rest since it was about 9:30 at night and that the students would be coming tomorrow _night_. Like, what kind of school is this?!

Amy decided to take a quick inventory through the stuff on top of her bed. Then she said, "Guys, I think we are meant to be in this school." She pulled out a wand, schedule, and mini-sized uniform. "And there's a note, too!" The others gathered around her as she read:

_"I'm sorry about earlier today, but once you guys woke up, I felt a small hint of magic inside all of you. If you're all reading this, then I guess I'll just list all of the abilities I have felt towards you._

_Amy Rose- can summon a piko-piko hammer and can smash things very easily with them._

_Sonic the Hedgehog- super speed, dark powers and a great power I don't know how to explain! But it's really great._

_Miles "Tails" Prower- great builder, especially making new inventions. I also felt that you had the ability to fly around with your two tails._

_Bubblegum- I seemed to recognize that you had the ability to predict the future. And also the dark powers and great power I don't know how to explain, just like Sonic._

_So, I decided that you guys should attend the school, to see what it is like. But of course, once you go home you won't be apart of it anymore unless if you mysteriously come back. We will recommend you guys as first years, so you will be sorted into different houses. (Will be explained in the afternoon)_

_Enjoy your stay!_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Amy, I would reccomend to NOT use your piko-piko hammer during school hours. If it's for class, of course I would let you do so, but don't get smashy. Thank you."_

Amy finished her note and sighed. "Don't get smashy? Well, easy enough."

But then, the room was like it was filled with questions. What are these "houses"? They have to attend? When is school hours? First years, what are they, six year olds? There are so many questions, I, the author cannot write them all!

"Well, mind as well wait until the morning," Sonic sighed. They all nod and hop into bed and doze off into deep sleep.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR! MUHAHAHAHA! Please rate and review, I'll give you cookies. ;3**

**If you have bad comments, keep them to yourself. Please and thank you.**

**See you next time! Buh-Bye!**


	2. First Day of School

**NYEE! First chapter up! No deletes? OK. Got it ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic nor Harry Potter. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: I only own Bubblegum!**

* * *

Chapter 2- First Day of School

Everyone woke up around at the same time. No one made comments. They just got dressed in their normal clothes and sat down on their beds. This was strange. REALLY strange. But after half an hour of just sitting on their beds, Tails broke the silence.

"We should play cards!" Tails exclaimed.

"But who has cards?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought of it for a moment, but then an idea clicked into his head. "Oh yeah, I woke up early this morning and I took another look inside my bag. It seems like there was a bunch of stuff in there we liked. I saw a deck of cards in there, too."

"Then lets play some cards, then!"

Tails took his bag and looked inside of it while everyone gathered in a circle. Finally, he found the cards and he decided he should hand them out, but he stopped.

"Whats wrong, Tails?" Bubblegum asked, concerned.

"Uhh... what card game are we gonna play?" Tails asked. They all took a vote. Black Jack won. Tails handed out two cards to each person and then they looked at their cards.

Sonic- an ace and a 9

Amy- a 5 and a 9

Bubblegum- a 10 and a 5

"Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at his cards.

"Hit me." Tails passed Sonic a card. It was a 10. "I'm over. ALREADY!"

"Lemme see your cards." Sonic passed his cards to Tails. "You started out with an ace and a 9, right?" Sonic nods. "You were very close, Sonic." He turns to Amy.

"Hit me," Amy demands. Tails passes her a card. It was a 6. She was up to 20. "Umm... hit me." Tails passes her another card. It was an ace. **(A/N: In Black Jack, you can make an ace an 11 or 1)** "I'll keep mine." Tails turns to Bubblegum.

"Hit me." Tails hands her a card. It was a 7. "I'm over."

"So... what did you get, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Black Jack," Amy replies as she layed down her cards. Bubblegum showed Tails her cards. Only _one _off. Just one.

Then, that was when Dumbledore magically appeared in the room. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but it is the afternoon. It's time for the explaining." They all follow Dumbledore into the silent hallways of the school. Left, Right, Left, Foward, Right, Right, Left, Foward and finally! They approached a door. Dumbledore opened it, and there was an empty table except McGonagal was sitting there along with a freakish looking guy with black hair and a black cloak on. Dumbledore sat down on one end of the long table. It seemed to Tails that this was some kind of "meeting room." Dumbledore told them to come over and sit down.

"So the explaining?" Bubblegum asked.

"Of course!" McGonagal said before Dumbledore said anything. "The houses, as we call it, are different from eachother. There are four houses. They are named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting hat will sort you in one of the four houses. So each of you could be in different houses, or you could be in the same. The sorting hat chooses this for you, not any of us."

"Thank you, Proffesor McGonagal," said Dumbledore. "Sonic, would you actually care to tell us what these chaos emeralds are. I remember you saying that you would explain what they are."

Sonic nods. "Chaos Emeralds are types of emeralds that are very powerful. There are seven in a set. There is something called the master emerald that controls these chaos emeralds. And when they all come together to me or Bubblegum, we would transform into Super Sonic or Super Bubblegum. Does that explain everything?"

"Can you explain more of these chaos emeralds?" the guy in the black cloak asked. Sonic looked at him.

"Well, yes. The chaos emeralds seemed to be created by Knuckles' ancestors. Oh yeah, Knuckles is a friend of ours and he's an echidna. There's a purple, yellow, red, white, blue, green, and a light blue chaos emerald. That's all I can remember about them. But all I can describe really well is that they are very powerful, like as if they bring chaos themselves." Sonic explained really well, but Amy remembered something. Something Sonic forgotten.

"There is something else I need to add," said Amy. "Chaos control. Chaos control can warp time and space, and can teleport you somewhere else. Sonic and Shadow have that same power." Then she realized the teachers didn't know who Shadow was. "Oh yeah, Shadow is the ultimate life form. He's pretty much fake."

* * *

After the small meeting, it was about 2:00 PM (the meeting started at 1:00 PM) and the small animals were pratically _starving_, since they kind of didn't have breakfast. When they got back to their rooms, there was a small plate of sandwhiches and four cups of water. Bubblegum explained to them on why she could get used to this while the others listened, well, not really listen. Only Tails was listening. Everyone knew that Tails would listen to her, since he has a small crush on the hot pink hedgehog.

"Hey Bubblegum? Mind if you predict the future?" Sonic asked.

"What do you want me to predict?" Bubblegum replied.

"What will happen to us during school."

"Well, I don't really wanna _ruin _the fun..."

"Bubblegum! Why don't you tell us which house we will be sorted in!" Amy exclaimed.

"Or maybe what kind of adventures we go on," said Sonic.

"Maybe we can see if we make new friends," Tails suggested.

Bubblegum thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "I'll see what kind of friends we make. Uhh... we'll get sorted later, anyways." She closed her eyes and put her hands against her head. The others knew they had to be silent. Then, after about three minutes, Bubblegum got a vision.

_"Hi! My name's Harry!" said a raven haired boy. "Harry Potter!"_

_"Can't say I've heard of you," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm the hero of my homeland! And you are...?" Sonic turned to a red haired boy._

_"Ronald Weasly. But everyone calls me Ron," the red haired boy replied._

_Bubblegum said, "My name is Bubblegum! And this is Tails and Amy!" She points at Tails and Amy._

_"Well, it's really nice to meet you guys! I hope we become very good friends!" said Tails happily._

_In October..._

_"Hermione! Are you okay?!" Bubblegum yelled over the racket that the troll was making. She ducked down to prevent from being hit with the club the troll was holding._

_Harry made a very brave, but stupid move. He jumped on the trolls neck and he "accidently" slid his wand up the troll's nose. Everyone but Sonic made an "ewww" sound. The troll reacted, and he grabbed Harry by the leg and hung him upside down with one hand. The other hand had the club and he swung it towards the raven haired boy's head. Harry dodged quickly._

_Then he yelled to Ron, "DO SOMETHING!"_

_"What?" Ron yelled back._

_Harry dodged another swing. "Anything!"_

_Ron pulled out his wand, but couldn't think of anything. Then the first spell came to his mind._

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" He swished and flicked his wand, just as Proffesor Flitwick told him earlier that day. The club got out of the troll's grip and was floating on the ground. Ron let go of the club, and it landed on the troll's head. The troll dropped Harry, who got out of the way quickly before the troll landed on top of him._

Bubblegum's vision went blank. The moment she opened her eyes, she collapsed on the floor, passed out. The others rushed to her aid. Sonic pratically shook her half to death.

"Wake up Bubblegum!" he yelled. Tails stopped him.

"Stop!" Tails exclaimed. The others looked at him. "Shaking her half to death isn't going to work. I think she has over-done it, like always." The cobalt hedgehog and sakura hedgehog nod in agreement. Sonic wished he had a dollar for everytime she passed out when she predicted the future. Which was like, every time now.

When she was younger, she could predict the future without passing out. Now, since she has gotten too many powerful requests, she accidently over-does it and she ends up passing out. It takes her about an hour to regain consiousness.

Magically, the guy in the black cloak from the meeting appeared in the room. The others jumped when he spoke.

"Any problems?" he asked.

"Well, our friend here has passed out about five minutes ago. She was trying to predict the future and she accidently over done it, _again_," Sonic replied with a weird tone to 'again'. "She takes about an hour to recover, so I think she'll be fine here." Before he had the chance to pick up Bubblegum, she was already on her bed, with Tails by her side. Sonic smiled.

* * *

Honestly, about half an hour later, Bubblegum opened her eyes and told the others everything she saw.

"And then the troll got hit on the head. After that, my vision went black and that's when I collapsed on the floor," Bubblegum said as she finished explaining.

"Wow..." Sonic said, not even remembering most of the things she said. "So we become best friends with three people named Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

Bubblegum nods. "We meet Harry and Ron first, but then we meet Hermione afterwards."

It was about 2:40 at this time, the day was going _so _slow. Then, an idea popped into Bubblegum's head.

"Why don't we explore the school?!" she blurted out. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind! We should just go! And if we get in trouble we can turn back here and I can try to predict the future again without trying to pass out. OK?"

Everyone nods. And then off they went. Out the door. Out into the quiet hallways.

* * *

It was about 7:30 PM when they got back, because a quarter of the time they knew where they were going and another quarter is that they were lost and had to retrace their steps, but half of the time they were just messing around. But of course, that's when Dumbledore needed them, and they were _still _laughing at the one time Sonic freaked out when he saw the ghosts. And that happened about three hours ago! Tails seemed to notice Dumbledore by the doorway.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Tails. The others stopped laughing, with a couple of giggles coming from each of them, except Sonic, who was mad that they were laughing at him. Like, how many times in his life has he seen a ghost?! Maybe once when he was in Chris's World, but that was _ages _ago! **(A/N: For people who have been wondering, it was Sonic X episode 19)**

"Good evening to you to, Tails," replied Dumbledore. "The students are going to be here in half an hour, please get dressed in those uniforms. I'll be waiting for you outside the room."

They all nod and Dumbledore leaves. Of course, the girls got changed quickly because they didn't want the boys to see them in their bras or panties. **(A/N: Excuse my language, but how else would I be able to say it?)** The boys took their time, but they were done soon after the girls were. Then, Amy noticed that they had to use their same shoes. Sonic was _super _happy about this. He couldn't do anything without his high-tops!

Once they got outside, it was about 7:47 PM, and Dumbledore lead them to what he called, "The Great Hall." It was HUGE! There was four long wooden tables, that had golden plates and goblets on them and a table on top of a small staircase with the same things on it, except the middle of the table had a huge chair. Sonic guessed it was were Dumbledore was supposed to sit.

"Welcome to The Great Hall," Dumbledore said.

"This place is great!" Bubblegum complimented as she glanced at the ceiling. Above them, were floating candles and a... sky? "You three! Look at the ceiling!" The three other animals looked up at the sky, and each of them "ooooohed" and "aaaaaaahed."

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "The sky is like the weather forecast. As you can see, it's dark outside and the moon's out-"

"The moons out?!" yelled Sonic.

Dumbledore looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry, it was just something that happened a while ago... I don't know if I should talk about it..."

"I understand."

Bubblegum said something anyways, just to help out Sonic. "This used to happen... but... a couple years ago Eggman summoned Dark Gaia and Sonic turned into a..." a chill went down her spine. "A werehog at night."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see..." he then cleared his throat. "Oh look at the time! 7:56 PM! The second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years are going to be here at 8:00. The first years will show up at 8:10."

"But... you said we were going to be first years, how are we supposed to show up at 8:10? Don't you think the students would be startled to see people like... us?" Amy asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But I did send an additional letter to all parents yesterday about your arrival. I'm pretty sure all of them got sent to their homes by now..."

Sonic looked more confused than ever. But then the only thing that popped into his head: The ghosts. "Umm excuse me, sir?" Dumbledore looked at the cobalt hedgehog. "Can you tell me about the ghosts that pratically freaked me out?" The other three animals burst out laughing again, and Sonic glared at them.

By this time it was 8:00 PM, and then Professor McGonagal came into the hall. She told him about the teachers are already in their seats except him, and that the students are really close to here. Dumbledore rushed to his seat, while McGonagal told the hedgehogs to stay by Dumbledore's side, but stay hidden well. Sonic and the others were confused about this.

Then, what seemed like forever, students burst into the hall, and they were talking... _about them_. All the students either said "I wonder what they look like" or "I wonder if they're going to attend... it would be cool having someone like them be around!" or "If they did attend this school, I hope they get in our house!" Bubblegum peeked from behind Dumbledore and saw a bunch of people with pointy black hats on. They all had the same uniform on, but each table had different ties and badges. Red and Orange, Green and White, Yellow and Black, and Blue and White.

Amy whispered, "Professor, what time is it?"

Dumbledore replies in a whisper loud enough so Amy could hear, "8:09 PM."

"Thank you."

Amy turned back to the others and gave them hand signs. An 8, a 0, and a 9. The others nodded, and then in about ten seconds other people came in, but they looked _different _from the others. They were following Proffesor McGonagal to a stool with a hat on it. Why hasn't Sonic noticed it before?

* * *

After what seemed a while since they heard a booming voice of either "GRYFFINDOR" or "RAVENCLAW" or "HUFFLEPUFF" or "SLYTHERIN" McGonagal stopped and then she let Dumbledore make an announcement.

"I've heard you all gotten that letter about them?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nods. "Well, I have to say this, they are going to attend this school." A small cheer came from each table, which seemed kind of weird, since they were really different. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "You can come out now."

The four animals nervously stand up and nervously walk out of their hiding place. A load of whispers came over the room, except, none of them could catch what they were saying. Surprisingly, all four of the animals got Gryffindor. That's what they were aiming for, anyways. They make their way over to the table. They were greeted by a ghost. And once again, Sonic freaked out. The three others burst out laughing while two other first years beside them heard and start laughing, too. Sonic seemed pratically embarrased.

Then, the others turned at the two first years who laughed along as well. They didn't look like six year olds, they looked like they were eleven or something close to that. It was a raven haired boy and a red head. The raven haired boy introduced himself.

"Hi! My name's Harry!" said a raven haired boy. "Harry Potter!"

"Can't say I've heard of you," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm the hero of my homeland! And you are...?" Sonic turned to a red haired boy.

"Ronald Weasly. But everyone calls me Ron," the red haired boy replied.

Bubblegum said, "My name is Bubblegum! And this is Tails and Amy!" She points at Tails and Amy.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you guys! I hope we become very good friends!" said Tails happily. Tails noticed a brown haired girl roll her eyes and get back to talking to another girl beside her.

Harry's emerald eyes looked up at the teacher in a black cloak. His scar on his forehead burned. Bubblegum turned to Harry.

"Are you alright?" the hot pink hedgehog asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." He turned to a boy beside him. "Percy, who is that teacher?"

Another red headed boy turned to him. "That's Professor Snape, he teaches potions. He's been aiming to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry nodded. There was something strange going on with Professor Snape.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! XD**

**SUPER. LONG. CHAPTER. XD**

**Alright, please review, once again, I'll give you cookies. ;3**


	3. Amy's Rage

**SONAMY MUSHY STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! XD You have been warned. ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic nor Harry Potter. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**CLAIMER: I own Bubblegum.**

* * *

Amy was sitting there, next to her blue hero, just eating her breakfast like she would normally do so each day. Finally surviving a week (since it was Friday), all Team Sonic along with Harry and Ron had to survive with the Slytherins in Double Potions with Professor Snape.

"I mean, how hard can potions be?" Amy heard Hermione say to Bubblegum.

"Well, maybe it's easy for you, but it may be hard for me," Bubblegum said. "Tails is pretty darn smart, but he never learned magic before. He's a good mechanic. For a smart kid, he might have trouble, too. Maybe you might have trouble yourself. So here's some advice: Don't think too highly of yourself."

Amy snickered. Bubblegum always back talked to the people who thought that way. She saw Hermione roll her eyes and turn back to one of her friends. Bubblegum saw Amy and gave her a thumbs up. This made the sakura hedgehog giggle and give her a high five.

"What's so funny?"

Amy turned around to Sonic. "Nothing's funny, just Bubblegum finally started to back talk to people who thought things were as easy as pie."

"I wish I had a dollar for everytime Bubblegum told me not everything is as easy at it looks. She is right, though," Sonic said. "Who did she back talk to- HOLY CRAP!" He freaked out at a ghost, and this made most of the Gryffindor table laugh.

"Sonic-" giggle. "It's-" giggle. "Okay-" giggle. "If-" giggle. "You're-" giggle. "Scared of ghosts!" After Amy whiped away some tears, she saw Sonic was embarrased. "Sonic I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but it can be so funny! Anyways, she back talked to Hermione."

"Oh. That girl _is _smart," Sonic replied. "But you can never think too highly of yourself."

"That's what Bubblegum said."

The two hedgehogs giggle at return to eating their food. Then it was time for potions. They get up and walk together to class (without getting lost). Bubblegum and Tails soon followed.

Sonic and Amy plopped into a seat next to eachother, along with Bubblegum and Tails. This really wasn't planned for them, really. They seemed early even though there were three Slytherins over there. The Slytherins walked over while Amy was telling Sonic about the fun times they had back home.

"Remember when Tails accidently bumped into the cabinet and all that red paint spilled all over..." Amy trailed off.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, concerned.

Amy got up out of her seat. "What do you want?" She was about to summon her hammer, but she remembered the note.

"It's about time I met the rest of you guys," said one of them. It was a girl.

"Pansy Parkinson..."

Sonic looked at Amy, wide-eyed. "You know her, Amy?"

"I guess you can say I met her earlier this week while I was walking to class. She's the leader of the Slytherin girls, like Harry's rival, Malfoy is the leader of Slytherin house. All of them serve under them, besides Professor Snape, of course. Now, what do you want Pansy?!"

"I just wanted to see what your friends looked like," Pansy replied. She saw Sonic. "Who is this cute guy right here?"

"That's Sonic! And he's mine!" Amy said as she summoned her hammer and hit Pansy. "That's what you get if you mess with someone's guy!" She turned to the other two, which were girls. "Anyone got a problem with that?!" The two girls shake their heads and run back to their seat.

"Amy... you just..." Sonic stammered. He was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. "Uhh... thank you?"

"It's OK, Sonic!" exclaimed Amy. "Parkinson doesn't know anything about love. Nothing."

* * *

**WAHHHH! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I have a bad case of writer's block and what I wanna do right now is right this awesome idea I have for ****_another _****Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction! D:**

**Forgive me and I'll give you cookies. ;3**


	4. Team Up

**SOME OF EGGMAN'S PERPECTIVE TODAY! YAY! I MEAN... NO! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic nor Harry Potter. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**CLAIMER: I own Bubblegum the Hedgehog even though she's not in this chapter.**

* * *

It's been about a week now since Eggman has showed up in this strange world. He's been still complaining in his mind how Sonic should've just stayed still and they wouldn't even be in this mess! But then he saw a guy with a purple turban on his head standing nearby. Eggman decided to walk over to this guy.

"Umm... hello?" Eggman asked. The guy jumped.

"I-I-Is th-that th-th-th-the v-v-v-vampire?" the guy in the turban asked.

"I'm not a vampire. My name is Doctor Eggman. I wonder if there's anyone... evil around here? It would be nice to team up with somebody who is like me."

The guy in the turban seemed convinced, and he cut the act on him being scared and poor stuttering Professor Quirrell. "Oh yes. We cannot speak his name, but I'm one of his allies. His name is Lord Voldemort."

"Lord... Volde- What?"

"Voldemort. V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T."

"Do you know where he is?"

"_I must speak to him_," said a voice.

"B-But my lord-" Professor Quirrell said to the... air?

"_He probably wants me to team up with him._"

Quirrell nods. He unraps the purple turban and he turned around. Revealed was another face. Eggman took a step back, in shock.

"My name is Lord Voldemort," said... Voldemort. "I heard you wanted to team up with me. What are your reasons?"

"My name is Doctor Eggman. I wanted to team up with you because..." Eggman trailed off. "I don't think you've seen this character before." He held out his right hand to his right and a screen popped up, revealing a blue hedgehog with red sneakers. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is claimed to be the fastest thing alive. I have many dreadful encounters with this pest. So I want to destroy him, get all seven chaos emeralds, and take over the world! But if you want to as well, maybe we can _both _take over the world."

Voldemort looked a little confused. "I've never seen this Sonic before. And you don't look like you're from here."

"Oh yes, that can be easily explained," said Eggman. "Sonic destroyed the machine while I was putting the last chaos emerald into a machine I was making. It ended up making a huge chaos control, and I guess Sonic, Amy, Tails, Bubblegum, and myself were transported here in this world."

Voldemort seemed to understand now. "I see... so Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Bubblegum are your... enemies?" Eggman nods. "Well, I think if we work together we can find these chaos emeralds you spoke of _and _take over this world. And you might be able to take over your world, too. I'm one of the most powerful wizards in the world, besides Dumbledore, and with you talking about machinery, (whatever that is) we can become very powerful together!"

"Where do you think they would be at now?"

"I think... Quirrell? Where they in Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, sir!" Quirrell exclaimed.

"There's your answer."

* * *

"Amy, that would've been cool for me to see!" Ron exclaimed. "No one would _ever _stand up to Pansy like that. Right, Harry?" Harry gives a quick nod. "We have the rest of the afternoon off, why don't we go and see your friend?"

"You mean Hagrid?" Harry asked. Ron nods. "Yeah, I guess we can go and see him. Do any of you want to come along?" The four animals cheer. "Then maybe we should go right now!" They quickly get out of their seats and outside.

When they were almost to Hagrid's cabin, there was a huge shake. Ron yelled, "EARTHQUAKE!" But nothing split apart. Then, a bunch of robots came into view.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "Want a round two, you guys?" The other three creatures cheer again, and they rush towards Eggman.

"Think we should help?!" Harry yelled. He heard the blue blur yell, "NO THANKS!"

Everyone showed up. It was time for ROUND TWO of the Big Battle.

* * *

**Again, another short chapter, but still, I kind of have a bad case of Writer's Block, and I am playing outside a lot, too lazy to actually come inside and update.**

**SURPRISE! SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm Sorry for having SUPER SHORT CHAPPIES. D:**

**I feel... so guilty right now. *tear***

**ANYWAYS, if you hadn't heard I started another story so here is how it's going to go. For this story, I update Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For Sonic Riders Style (my other story), I'll update it on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Sunday will either be my resting day. OK?**

**Today counts as an uploading day, so you guys have to wait until Wednesday. Also, I upload a new chapter around 7:00 PM - 9:00 PM (EST Time) so look foward to a new chapter! I'm just sayin' because I have school until June, and it'll be harder for me to write. Also, PSSA's are getting in my way, since I have to study for the test the next day. It's either studying, playing video games, reading other fanfics, or watching Sonic X. Lolz.**

**Umm... I think that's all...**

**WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! THERE'S ONE MORE THING!**

**If this fanfiction isn't finished by summer break, then I might have no other choice than to stop doing it. That's because I want to start a new fanfiction, and working on three stories at once is pretty darn big! Just saying. ;3**

**Thanks for reading this note, I really appreciate it. Hope you guys understand. BUH-BYE!**


	6. Round TWO

**I'M SORRY! I AM SO SO ****_SO _****SORRY! FOUR MONTHS... FOUR FOR KAMI'S SAKE!**

**Please forgive me D: I was really busy...**

**So yeah, the next chapter of ****_Hedgehog School! _****Enjoy!**

**Happy birthday Sasuke-kun from Naruto!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic nor Harry Potter! Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**CLAIMER: Bubblegum the Hedgehog belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Round TWO

"Eggman, I wouldn't be surprised seeing you here," Sonic said in his awesome Jason Griffith voice from Sonic Unleashed. "You were the one who got us in this mess."

"_Me_?" Eggman shot back. "_You _were the one who destroyed _my _machine, causing all of us to be here at the moment!"

"It's _your _fault for building the machine." Sonic itched his long nose.

Amy summoned her hammer. "All right!" She exclaimed. "Time to get payback on Egghead! Ready, Sonic?"

Meanwhile, Tails and Bubblegum stayed in the background.

_I am the most useless person in Team Sonic... _Bubblegum thought sadly. _Next to Cream. All I can do is just stay back here with Tails. All I do is predict the future. Sure, it's good for the group, but I have zero fighting skills. I am only really powerful when I turn super..._

Bubblegum sighed again, and Tails looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked. Bubblegum grunted in reply. "Yeah, I feel the same way you do. If only I had the X Tornado with me, I could fight back..."

Bubblegum thought about it for a second. Yeah, Tails would be useful if he had his X Tornado with him, but he unfortunately doesn't have it. Unless if it somehow got Chaos Controlled from Tails' workshop to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They couldn't take the plane because all of the chaos emeralds were gone, and the X Tornado was powered by a chaos emerald.

"You're right," Bubblegum said.

**(FROM HERE TO THE NEXT POINT, PUT ON THE SONG ****_What I'm Made Of... _****by Crush 40! It's a good song for this next scene)**

Back to Sonic and Amy's battle with Eggman!

"Here I come!" Amy charged with her hammer towards the robot.

"Hail storm!" Sonic shouted as Amy swung her hammer high and swung Sonic like a baseball.

The contraption was near explosion (already), it rattled and raved, some of the parts were falling apart Eggman ordered and commanded to escape in his eggmobile, but it was too late... the explosion was a so bright that it could have blinded someone.

The four protected themselves from the big bang and so did the others. It lasted for twenty whole seconds until they could open their eyes again.

Sonic looked around when he opened his eyes, part blackened trees, metal remains of the ultimate weapon, and Eggman buried in it.

As the others opened their eyes, they looked upon their blue hero, watching his every move.

"I would kill you," Sonic started, making Eggman stiffen up. "But that'll have to wait another day." Eggman sighed of relief. "But..."

"But?" Eggman asked.

"But, you won't go without being punished."

"Huh?"

The blue blur backed from Eggman.

"What is he doing?" Eggman and the rest of the team were thinking, along with the students.

As soon as Sonic got to a respectable point, he ran back to him, as he ran he shouted: "I got five words for you, Mcnosehair: NEVER. COME. BACK. HERE. AGAIN!"

With that, Sonic axe kicked Eggman into the sky "Cuurrssee youu Soonnic!" Eggman was out of sight once again.

The emerging crowd applauded the hero for his bravery, the applause slowly became a loud cheer.

The team approached Sonic and congratulated him.

"Well, we honestly showed Eggman what we were made of," Amy said. "Right Sonic?"

"Yep!" Sonic said, as he high fived his best friend.

**(You can stop playing the song now... xD)**

Sonic and the others made their way back to the school, almost forgetting about Harry and Ron. Well, they actually _did _forget about them, until they called out their names.

"SONIC!" Harry yelled. Sonic and the rest turned around. "I thought you guys wanted to visit Hagrid with us!"

"Oh yeah!" Bubblegum said. "C'mon guys, lets go!" And thus Bubblegum dragged the rest of the team with her.

* * *

**The best last sentence in this story ever! Well, so far...**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next! Buh-byeeeee! :D**


	7. Halloween

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of ****_Hedgehog School_****! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and do you guys like the cover? Instead of Bubblegum it has Knuckles so... sorry if you can't see what Bubblegum looks like! :(**

**Listening to Chemical Plant (Modern) from Sonic Generations at the minute... IT'S SO BADASS!**

**So onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Harry Potter! Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team while Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**CLAIMER: Bubblegum belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Halloween

The day has finally come! Halloween is here and kicking in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Everyone was having fun unlike a certain trio we all know about...

And that trio is made of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Yeah, that trio hasn't really got along yet. But the trio wasn't fully formed, actually. Hermione still thinks that Harry and Ron are just a bunch of idiots, while Harry and Ron just think she's a bit annoying.

Wait, did I say a _bit _annoying? I actually meant REALLY annoying. Yes, Harry and Ron think that she's really annoying. And Ron got STUCK sitting next to her in Charms with Professor Flitwick. Today, they were being taught the hover charm, or as we all know, _Wingardium Leviosa_.

"I don't think I can stand being near Hermione anymore," Ron groaned.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured. "I'm pretty sure that class would be over soon." _But I'm not sure myself_.

"Now everybody," Professor Flitwick said. "Do a swish and flick with a wand." He did a swish and a flick. "And while you do that, say _Wingardium Leviosa_." He did an example for everyone and the feather that was on his podium started floating into the air.

"Wow..." Amy whispered to no one in particular. "It reminds me of Silver's telekinesis powers..."

"Who's Silver?" Hermione asked in question, as she was to her right.

"Just a friend," Amy straightly answered. Hermione sighed at the simple answer as Flitwick told everyone to try it.

A chorus of "_Wingardium Leviosa_" rang through the room. Ron was having trouble and then he started getting mad.

"No, stop!" Hermione said. "You're saying it wrong. It's _Wingardium Leviosa_, not _Leviosaaaa_."

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Ron challenged. All Hermione did was smirk, and she did the spell correctly. The feather that she was testing the spell on started floating into the air, and everyone stopped and saw Hermione's achievement.

Even though whispered, everyone could hear the silent words, "Silver." from the hedgehogs and kitsune. They all were wide-eyed and looked at each other. So they all were reminded of the futuristic hedgehog. It was like they all read each other's minds and said it, as if it were on cue. Weird.

"Congratulations Miss Granger!" Flitwick exclaimed. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" While he said that, a boy named Seamus Finnigan tried the spell over and over again, until the feather _blew _up. There was a flash of light, and the boy's hair was messed up, and his face was covered in black, and the feather burned to ash. Part of Harry's face (he was to the boy's left) was covered in black as well.

"I think we need a new feather Professor," Harry said quietly, but loud enough so everyone on his half of the room would hear.

* * *

"It's _Wingardium Leviosa_," Ron complained. "Not _Leviosaaaa_." Harry, Seamus, Sonic, and another kid named Dean snickered. Amy, Bubblegum, and Tails frowned. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder why she doesn't have any friends." As if on cue, he felt someone's shoulder collide with his shoulder, pushing half of him forward. He saw bushy brown hair that belonged to Hermione's, and a sniffle as well.

She was crying.

"I think she heard you," Harry said, frowning.

"So? Maybe she just realized she doesn't have any friends."

"Would you just SHUT UP?!" An angry Rose yelled. That angry rose was none other than Amy Rose herself. She glared at Ron, and flames were in her eyes. It was like her eyes weren't the natural color that they used to be. Her jade eyes looked more... red. "You should go an apologize to her! What you did was not nice at _all_!"

"Amy, calm down!" Sonic exclaimed. "People are staring..." Amy calmed down instantly when she heard 'staring'. She looked around and saw all of the Hogwarts students that were around staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment and hid her face.

Amy Rose, didn't like it when everybody was staring at her.

* * *

Hermione wasn't at any of the classes for the rest of the day, she didn't even show up at the Halloween feast! And right now, is the Halloween feast.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry questioned no one in particular. "She hasn't been in any of the other classes for the rest of the afternoon."

"People were saying that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom at that time, crying," a boy named Neville said. Harry and Amy glared at Ron, though Amy's glare were like shooting daggers towards him.

Ron just shrugged as he continued eating. He tried ignoring Amy's now red (again) orbs, but it was impossible. The red haired boy was now scared to death of Amy.

And no one is supposed to be scared of _Roses_!

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Ron said annoyingly. Amy only gritted her teeth in reply.

"I don't think you should talk to her like that," Sonic said.

"Why?"

"Some Roses have thorns, but this one has a freakin' mallet!"

"A _what_?"

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell burst through the doors of the Great Hall, screaming. "TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Everyone was silent until he said, "I thought you outta know." He passed out on the floor. Everyone else started screaming and panicking as they dropped their food and leapt out of their seats.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said calmly yet sharply, and loud enough for people to hear him. Everyone stopped freaking out and turned to the Headmaster. "The teachers and I will go down to investigate in the dungeons, while Prefects escort all students back to their dormitories." Everyone was calm and Prefects started escorting the children back to their dormitories, while the staff members left for the dungeons.

Everyone except Professor Snape. No one seemed to notice this, though.

* * *

"How did a troll get in the dungeon?" Harry asked Ron.

"No clue," Ron replied. "Trolls are really stupid. But with having a troll get inside the school without anyone noticing, surprising really."

Then something popped into Harry's mind. he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back.

"_What?_" Ron asked annoyingly.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll!" Harry exclaimed as he dragged Ron towards the girl's bathroom. Sonic and Bubblegum, noticing this, decided to tag along.

* * *

Harry and Ron heard a petrifying scream coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Oh dear lord..." Ron said.

"Hermione!" They both yelled at the unlocked the door and pushed it open. There was a twelve-foot tall troll, and Hermione standing into a corner.

Bubblegum and Sonic noticed this and ran inside the girl's bathroom immediately. Sonic was surprised how tall the troll was at the moment, until the troll turned around and started swinging his club at Bubblegum, Harry, Ron, and Sonic. **(A/N: Lol alphabetical order xDDDD)**

"Hermione! Are you okay?!" Bubblegum yelled over the racket that the troll was making. She ducked down to prevent from being hit with the club the troll was holding.

Harry made a very brave, but stupid move. He jumped on the trolls neck and he "accidently" slid his wand up the troll's nose. Everyone but Sonic made an "ewww" sound. The troll reacted, and he grabbed Harry by the leg and hung him upside down with one hand. The other hand had the club and he swung it towards the raven haired boy's head. Harry dodged quickly.

Then he yelled to Ron, "DO SOMETHING!"

"What?" Ron yelled back.

Harry dodged another swing. "Anything!"

Ron pulled out his wand, but couldn't think of anything. Then the first spell came to his mind.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He swished and flicked his wand, just as Professor Flitwick told him earlier that day. The club got out of the troll's grip and was floating above the troll's head. Ron let go of the club, and it landed on the troll's head. The troll dropped Harry, who got out of the way quickly before the troll landed on top of him.

As if on cue, the teachers came in.

"You guys!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "You guys could've been _killed_!"

"Well, we were meant to save people's lives," Bubblegum said with her usual attitude. **(A/N: Remember in Chapter One, Bubblegum said, "Does that mean you can put us down now?" or in Chapter Three she said, "Don't think too highly of yourself?" Yeah, that's the attitude I mean)** "Right, Sonic?"

"Dude I was born this way!" Sonic said using his trademark pose.

"Don't quote Lady Gaga, it's not even worth it."

"Well," McGonagall said. "You two I totally understand - " she took a deep breath. " - But Ron and Harry! First years handling a troll by themselves, you guys could've been killed!"

_I THINK WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT, MCGONAGALL! _Harry screamed in his mind. He didn't want to say it out loud, he was afraid he was going to lose points.

"It was my fault Professor," Everyone turned to who said that. It was none other than Hermione Granger. "I read a lot about trolls, and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong."

Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? Was this the Hermione everyone knew?

"If it weren't for Harry and the others, I would be dead," Hermione finished explaining.

Professor said a couple of things to Hermione and yadda yadda yadda. Harry, Ron, Bubblegum, and Sonic earned five points each while Hermione lost five points for Gryffindor.

"Fifteen points, not-so bad," Sonic said.

And from then on out, Hermione was the group's friend. Amy would be glad to hear the news!

* * *

**I love this chapter, I think it stayed more focused on the trio than Team Sonic, which I meant to do. Why? Because it's Halloween at Hogwarts, (birdcall!)**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll catch ya'll on the flip side! See you!**


	8. CANCELLATION

**CANCELLATION!**

**I am so sorry for the people who enjoyed this story,  
but I decided I wanted to work on a new project.**

**So basically, I am not going to continue this story anymore.**

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS!**

**If you wanna see my new story (on which I hadn't started on yet)  
please go to my profile and you'll find it there! Not here, THERE!**

**LOL**

**Once again, I am SO SO SO sorry and I'll see you later!**


End file.
